A conventional wire winding device for a stator is employed to wind wire in the stator of fixed size, thus limiting using range of the wire winding device. Furthermore, the conventional wire winding device cannot wind the wire in a stator of small size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.